


Letters

by hxrricanenic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, basically wlw yearning across an ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrricanenic/pseuds/hxrricanenic
Summary: after jj gets kidnapped, alex and emily keep in touch by sending letters. and nothing’s more romantic than that.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss, Alex Blake/James Blake (mention)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i would write a fic about two characters who have one (1) on-screen conversation but here we are. lowercase is intended!

before jj’s kidnapping at the hands of tivon askari, all alex knew about emily was that she was leaving her position to run the london office of interpol, and that she would be filling the empty spot at the bau. she knew nothing about what emily looked like, her personality, nothing. so when emily prentiss showed up to help save jj, alex’s breath was taken away.

alex had known she was bisexual for a long time, but she had been with james for almost all of those years. but they were divorced now, james back at doctors without borders permanently. there was now nothing stopping alex from being with a woman, something she always wished for. and when she saw emily for the first time, she became an instant fixation in alex’s mind. 

emily could say the same thing about alex. when she left for london, she didn’t ask to find out about her replacement. it would’ve made leaving the bau so much harder. when she finally saw her replacement, she didn’t even know alex’s name. even still, emily could tell that this woman would be living rent free in her mind. 

***

that night at the bar, as the rest of the team celebrated jj’s safe return, emily found herself breaking off from the group, ordering a drink that she planned to nurse alone for a bit. she loved the team more than anything, but being with them again was starting to become a bit overwhelming. alex noticed this, and she made her way over to talk to the younger woman. 

it started out as small talk, just the two of them getting to know each other. but even after the rest of the team had left, alex and emily stayed, for what little time they had left together. talking about their childhoods, their past traumas, everything. there was a spark, both of them could feel it. but, they knew the chances of them seeing each other again were slim, so neither alex nor emily did anything about it. instead, they just smiled, secretly wishing they had more time together. 

at the end of emily’s remaining six hours left in dc, she asked for alex’s number and address. when alex raised her brow, confused and slightly hesitant, emily explained. “to send you a letter and some of london’s finest teas,” she said softly, eliciting a soft smile from alex. alex thanked her, the two of them walking out of the bar. alex got in her car, emily in a taxi. driving two separate ways, the women were left with nothing but the brief memories made together.

***

the first thing emily did when she got back to her flat was write to alex. it was rather short, explaining some of the things in the package and wishing her well. emily expected a short text back, thanking her for the gift and nothing else. 

she didn’t expect alex to send a letter back. and god, was she glad alex did. it started a back and forth of letters, the women communicating in a way that most would consider outdated. but to them, it was perfect. 

the letters exchanged between the two were filled more than just simple conversation; the two women told each other everything. alex told emily about the bau and how the rest of the team was doing, about spencer’s near-death experience, about boston and how her new job was perfect. emily told her about interpol, how she missed everyone (including alex) back home, and how she missed being back in the field. 

the exchange went on for years. sure, they could have easily kept their communications strictly to calling and texting, but the subtle romance behind sending a letter was exciting to the two women. they could tell each other things that would never be spoken over the phone, like a secret between only them. words written of how they wished the other was with them, ending each note with an “i miss you.” both alex and emily always thought about changing the word “miss” to something else, but they held back. they wanted it to be a statement given in person, whenever that would be. 

emily eventually did get to go back in the field during the brief time she came to the states and reunited with her team again, working to catch the unsub she’d been watching for what felt like forever. that was the one thing she couldn’t tell alex in her most recent letter, since it was so last-second that even emily was getting on her jet before she could process what was actually happening.

even though over two years had gone by since that first meeting between the two, since emily had last been back home, it felt like only a couple of days had passed when she flew into new york. catching that unsub was great - and spending time with the team afterwards was even better - but something was off. even with her family around, emily missed alex. the team didn’t know the two were this close, let alone that they were in contact. and that made emily wish she was there even more. and the sudden thought of actually getting to see alex in person led to one final, last minute stop on her trip back to the states. 

***

“i sent you a letter the other day,” emily spoke softly into the phone. “it was supposed to arrive today, did you get it?” alex hummed, murmuring about checking the mail in a moment. through the phone, she heard alex make her way to the door, signaling her to hang up. “read it and call me back,” she said quickly, hanging up. alex sighed, placing her phone on the side table near her. she missed emily, wondering what she was doing now. opening the door to get the letter, alex stopped in her tracks. “surprise,” emily grinned. 

“oh my god,” alex breathed, wrapping her arms around the younger woman, feeling emily exhale against her. “i can’t believe you’re here.”

“me neither,” she whispered, smiling against alex as her hand ran through your hair. “i missed you.” 

“oh, emily, i missed you so much,” alex murmured, tilting emily’s head to look at her. 

in that moment, the gaze between the two women was so strong, so powerful, that everything else in the world seemed to melt away. it was just the two of them, nothing else.  
with both emily and alex leaning in at almost the same time, it was unclear as to who initiated the kiss. it was soft yet passionate, making up for lost time. saying things that couldn’t be spoken, or even written. it was a kiss filled with love. 

pulling back, emily looked to alex, tears slowly filling her eyes. “i love you,” she smiled, alex exhaling softly. 

“and i love you,” alex murmured, pulling emily back into her arms. 

there was a lot the two women would have to figure out, but one thing was certain. they were each other’s futures, their lives forever changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @sunlightgalaxy, i have a lot more writing on there if you'd like to check it out!


End file.
